


Team building Camp

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anime, Lemon, M/M, Smut, attack on titan - Freeform, seriously why?, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically it takes place bc their team had a hard time working together as a team. Eren teases Levi and Levi wants revenge.





	

Eten sat across from Levi at the picnic table. Sasha was chewing loudly as she continuously loaded her plate. Meanwhile Mikasa was yelling at Armin about him dropping her earlier. Connie was chattering happily away with Jean and Krista- well Krista was still stuck in the giant net. Levi examined the team of teenagers he was leading when suddenly he felt a hand slowly making its way up his inner thigh. His eyes darted over to Eren who had turned and was now talking to Mikasa. That brat. Levi bit his cheek in attempt to keep his facial expression in check. He felt as Eren's hand (now dangerously close to home) began to trace his groin but still avoid his member. By now Levi had grown hard and he was brainstorming possible ways to get payback on Eren when a blood-curdling scream came from nearby. Levi jumped out of the bench pulling out his blades as he sprinted towards the scream. When he arrived he looked up to see a terrified Krista as the rope supporting her and begun to come loose. Eventually they got her down and the fiasco was over but Levi still needed a way to get Eren back for his teasing. *** The fire was dying out and by now most of the campers had decided to go to sleep leaving Eren and Levi the last ones there. "You wanna tell me what that was about earlier?" Levi asked Eren. "Oh just some good-natured teasing, don't worry I know just how I can make it up to you." And then that brat winked. "It better be good" Eren stood up and grabbed the captains hand leading him to his tent which was suspiciously further away from the other campers. Once inside Eren sat an un-amused Levi down on one side and moved to the other side. "Now I'm gonna put on a little show for you daddy to say just how sorry I am." Levi's jaw dropped at the teenagers sudden personality change. Eren then began to play with the straps of his maneuver gear. He slowly took it off making sure to keep direct eye contact with the Captain who by now had grown hard just by the boys look. "Oh daddy I see your hard, it's okay if you play with yourself a bit I don't mind" Eren winked before unbuttoning his shirt and revealing his muscular tanned chest. Levi couldn't take any more he quickly pulled down his pants and began to stroke his own member. Fighting hard to stay in character at the hot sight of Levi working himself Eren undid the button on his pants as Levi watched moaning at the feeling of warmth growing in his abdomen. "Daddy do you think I'm hot?" Eren asked, "do you?" He licked his own fingers before sticking his hand down his pants. "Ah FUcK YeS EREN" Levi grunted. "Do you wanna see more of me daddy? All of me daddy?" Levi was so close but he couldn't, not yet he had to see more. "Yes" he wheezed "What's that daddy? I couldn't hear you???" "FUCKING HELL EREN YES" Levi shouted. "Okay daddy," he winked Eren began pulling down his pants and underwear leaving himself fully exposed to Levi whom groaned in pleasure. Eren crawled closer to the man and took Levi's shirt off so he was now fully naked. Levi had stopped jerking off wanting this to last longer. "Fuck me daddy" Eren said turning around so his tight ass faced Levi who took the time to lean forward and lick up his taint before spitting on his hand, using it as a line while pre cum dripped from the tip of his member. Levi positioned himself at Erens entrance before gently sliding in. Luckily they had done this many times before so Eren adjusted quickly and Levi began ragged thrusts. Eren moaned with each deep thrust Levi made. Levi let his free hands glide up and down Eren's sculpted chest before jerking the younger boy off as he thrusted. Then without warning Eren shuddered and came into Levi's hand. With this Levi pushed over the edge and with a cry rode out his orgasm. Shortly after Levi collapsed and lay down next to Eren and wrapping his arms around the younger boy. "Did I make it up daddy?" Eren asked. "Fuck yes" Levi replied satisfied, but next time, it's my turn.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I need help. Leave Kudos if you enjoyed. I don't write smut too often so I'm not that great at it.


End file.
